A World of Weird
by donnaann55
Summary: It was just another Thursday night at the Karaoke bar, and then things got weird!
1. Chapter 1

**A World of Weird**

**Author's Note: I recently submerged myself in Nubianamy's Donutverse, and consequently had** **dominance/submission on my mind. I woke up one morning with an image of a girl kneeling before Kurt. This is my attempt at turning that image into a story. **

**Chapter 1: Karaoke**

She was here every Thursday night because he was. Sometimes he was alone. Sometimes he was with a group of friends. Usually, he came with two guys; one was really tall, and the other wore his hair in a Mohawk.

She sat as close to his table as she could, sipping her diet coke, waiting for him to wind his way through the small tables and take his turn at the mike. Her whole life was just this; this boy. Her world was his voice, his face, his eyes.

For weeks now, she had managed to restrain herself, to smile and clap like everyone else, to pretend that this boy didn't own her. But tonight, her control was gone. Her hands shook. Her breathing was shallow and rapid. Her body moved without any permission from her.

She stood in front of him, and he smiled up at her tentatively, wondering how he knew her. She stared into those amazing eyes, and then she was on her knees. Her eyes downcast, she focused on his black leather boots. Her breathing evened out, her hands stopped shaking. For the first time in weeks she was calm. She was right where she belonged.

"What are you...?" Kurt's voice was a whisper, his eyes wide with shock. He glanced at Finn and Puck. The three boys stared at each other. Finn put a protective arm around his step-brother.

Puck went right to belligerent. "What the fuck are you doing?"

She didn't react to the question, Puck wasn't sure she had even heard it. The three boys exchanged glances, they didn't say anything but they were all thinking the same thing. _What the hell is this?_

Kurt reached out and touched the girl's shoulder. "Ummm, what are you doing?"

She didn't look at him. "I don't know." she shook her head, long hair brushing her shoulders. "Please, I just need to stay here for a minute." she looked up at Kurt. "Please!"

Kurt touched her hair gently. "Sure, sweetie, take your time." He looked at his boyfriend and shrugged. Puck snorted, but he wasn't surprised. Kurt was a care taker, he just couldn't help it.

They watched the girl, and waited. The kneeling girl went unnoticed in the crowd, as everyone else was focused on the stage. A waitress gave them an odd look as she skirted their table, but she was busy and she had seen a lot of weird things over the years.

Just as Puck started to lose patience, the girl sighed. The long exhale seemed to vibrate through her body. She smiled up at Kurt, her lips trembling, her face clearly embarrassed. "Thank you."

She stood, threaded her way between the tables, and was gone. The boys looked at each other. "That was fucking weird." Finn glanced around; making sure the girl was gone.

Puck stood, pulling Kurt up with him. "No shit! Let's get the fuck out of here."

* * *

Kurt sat at a small table along the back wall. He was on his own tonight. Carole had roped Finn into cleaning up his sports equipment in the garage, and Puck was at a movie with his sister. He glanced around and relaxed. No strange girl in sight. He ordered a diet coke, and tried not to wince as the Elvis clone on stage hit a painfully wrong note.

He was flipping through songs in his mind, trying to decide what he wanted to sing, when he saw her. He shrank into his seat, fervently hoping that she wouldn't see him. Useless! She came directly to him, not even looking, as if she were a human radar detector. She stopped before him, and knelt at his feet.

The mind was an amazing construct. The bizarre became normal very quickly. Kurt spoke softly; he didn't want to spook the girl who clearly had major issues. "Wouldn't you rather sit at the table?"

She shook her head, and Kurt rolled his eyes. Of course not! Dior forbid that this girl do anything even remotely resembling normal! She couldn't just stay on her knees, in front of him like that; someone was going to trip over her. Not to mention, that it freaked him out. Kurt kept his voice low; convinced he was talking to a ticking bomb of emotions. "Sweetie, do you have to stay on the floor?"

She shot a quick look up at Kurt, her eyes confused. "I think so."

Great! Fan-Fucking-Tastic! "Do you think you could sit here?" Kurt pointed to the floor beside his chair. The girl nodded and shifted till she was sitting at his feet, her legs tucked under her, her shoulder grazing his calf.

Kurt waited, watching her, but she didn't say anything. She stared straight ahead, apparently focused on the aging hippie who was hugging the mike.

"What's your name?"

A smile curved her lips, but she didn't look at him. "Heather."

Kurt was getting pissed. "Care to tell me why you're doing this?"

She looked at him then; all bewildered blue eyes. "I'm sorry, I really don't know. I just feel better when I'm near you."

The girl was obviously off her meds! "You would still be near me if you sat in a chair."

She looked at the chair beside Kurt and shook her head. "No, I don't think so. It just wouldn't feel right." She tilted her head to the side so that she could look up at Kurt. "Please, just till the end of the next song."

"Fine!" What was he going to do, call the cops? _Officer, this girl is harassing me_. Yeah, right!

A chubby guy, with his hair in a Bieber shag, took the mike. They sat in silence, Kurt in his chair, Heather on the floor at his feet, as the man on stage warbled his way through 'As Long As You Love Me'. Kurt hoped desperately that no one he knew dropped by the Karaoke bar tonight. How could he ever explain this? He didn't know what the fuck was happening here! He looked down at the girl sitting quietly at his feet. He was fairly certain that she didn't know either.

The mike switched hands, and Heather came out of her trance. "Thank you."

Kurt watched as she slipped through the crowd on her way to the exit. He stood, pulled out his wallet, and tucked money under his empty glass. Somehow, he didn't feel like singing anymore.

* * *

Kurt and Finn were screaming at the TV, and each other, as they played Mortal Combat. "Noooo!" Finn threw his controller down in disgust. "I'm getting a coke. You want something?"

"No, I'm good."

The doorbell rang, and Finn answered it. The crazy chic from the Karaoke bar, stood there, hair wild, face pale, eyes flooding with disappointment when she recognized Finn. "Is Kurt here?"

_Oh, man! This is just too good!_ "Yeah, come in. I'll get him for you." Finn closed the door behind the girl, and called to his step-brother. "Kurt!" He heard the TV go silent as Kurt hit pause. He leaned against the door, behind the girl waiting for Kurt. This he just had to see!

Kurt's boots tapped on the hardwood floor, and then he … "Heather! What are you doing here?"

Finn wanted to smack himself. He was such an idiot, why didn't he think to get his phone out? The look on Kurt's face was the stuff Facebook was made for! He grinned as he walked over and wrapped an arm around Kurt's shoulder. "Your puppy followed you home, dude."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Submissive**

Kurt threw Finn's arm off. "Not funny, Finnegan!" He glared at his step-brother. Finn held his hands up, and backed up a step. Kurt gave good glare.

Heather dropped to her knees as Kurt approached. "Holy Alexander McQueen, not this again!" Kurt tapped his foot. He didn't even try to keep the impatience out of his voice. "Heather! Get up!" Kurt turned and walked back into the living room. He sat on the couch and pointed to the floor in front of him. He already knew there was no way Heather was going to sit beside him.

Heather curled up at his feet, her eyes lowered. Kurt caught Finn just as he was sliding into the arm chair next to the couch. "Finn, some privacy please."

Finn grinned at Kurt. "You sure you don't …"

"No, leave!"

Finn crossed the hall and stopped just inside the kitchen, out of sight but still within hearing distance.

"Why are you here?"

Heather twisted her fingers together, but did not look at Kurt.

"Heather!"

Kurt's voice was determined, and Heather responded to that. "You weren't at Karaoke tonight."

"So you came here?"

"Yes."

"How did you know where I live?"

Heather hesitated, but not answering Kurt was not an option, not for her. "I followed you one night after Karaoke."

Kurt was furious. "You're stalking me?"

"No, no! It was just that one time. Please, Kurt, I'm sorry."

She was so upset, and she looked so miserable sitting there at his feet, almost in tears. Finn was right; she was rather like a puppy. But even puppies had to be house trained. Kurt sat back, and crossed his legs. "Tell me what's going on here."

"I need you." No question, she did look needy, staring up at him, her eyes pleading. Needy, and let's not forget crazy!

"You don't even know me."

"You're right, I know that. It doesn't make any sense. I don't know if I can explain it. It's me. I always feel wrong. But when I'm near you, all that goes away and I'm calm." She sighed. "You make all the noise inside go away."

"Heather, do you hear yourself? I'm not some kind of drug." Kurt considered the girl at his feet. "You're not on anything are you?"

"No, I don't do drugs. I don't smoke or drink. I don't even like coffee. I'm just always anxious. Itchy in my skin, you know. I get in trouble at home, and in school, because I act out and yell at people." She flushed and looked down at her hands. "My parents don't know what's wrong. They want me to see a therapist. They're talking about sending me to a boarding school for problem kids. It sounds like a prison." She looked up at Kurt, desperate. "I've felt so much better since you let me sit with you like this." She touched the top of his shoe gently. "A few minutes, once a week, you don't even have to talk to me. Please."

Ah, crap! He was screwed. If he said no, he'd be responsible for sending her to some boarding school right out of a Brother's Grimm fairy tale. "If I do this, no more following me around. I don't want to see you here or at my school. Got it?"

"Yes, Kurt." Heather stood to go. She beamed at Kurt, almost dancing with excitement and relief. "Thank you."

"Heather?"

Already on her way to the door, she turned back. "Yes?"

"No more kneeling."

"Yes, Kurt."

Kurt was still sitting on the couch, starring at the paused TV screen, when Finn bounced back into the living room. "Dude, what the fuck?"

* * *

Kurt sat at his desk, talking to Puck on Skype. "Guess who showed up at my door tonight?"

Puck laughed. "Adam Lambert?"

"Nice thought, but no. Remember that girl from Karaoke?"

Puck smirked. "The one who knelt at your feet? Pretty hard to forget that, princess."

"Finn opened the door, and there she was."

"No shit! What did she want?"

"You're not going to believe it. It's too freaking weird. She wants to sit at my feet, at Karaoke every week."

"Why?"

"She says it makes her feel calm."

"What did you say?"

Kurt looked embarrassed. "I said okay." Kurt shrugged. "It's a few minutes, no big deal."

Puck shook his head. "You're such a suck."

"What was I supposed to do? Her parents are threatening to send her away to boarding school, because she loses control, and acts out at school." Kurt grimaced. "I just couldn't say no, Noah."

"Of course, you couldn't princess." Puck grinned. "I bet you used to bring fallen baby birds home to nurse, right?"

Kurt smiled. "Guilty as charged."

"This is pretty fucking weird, Kurt. She's just going to kneel at your feet every Thursday?"

"No, I told her no more kneeling."

"And she listened to you?"

"Yeah, it's strange. I feel like I'm training a puppy, when I'm dealing with her."

"Training, huh?"

"Yeah." Kurt could practically see the thoughts spinning in Puck's head. "What?"

"I think you've got yourself a baby submissive."

"What?"

"You know, that whole dominance/submission thing. She's a submissive. She needs a top, and you're it."

Kurt's mouth hung open as he stared at the screen. "Are you crazy? I'm not having sex with her. She's a girl!"

Puck laughed at the horror on Kurt's face. "It doesn't have to be about sex. She just needs someone to help her stay in control."

Kurt put his elbow on the desk, and rested his head in the palm of his hand. "And how do you know about this, Noah? It's not exactly the kind of thing they cover in health studies."

Puck read the suspicion on Kurt's face. "Hey, not me! I know someone like this, okay. He's a regular guy with a wife and two kids. When his stress levels get too high, he checks in with his top. This guy makes him talk, and he… don't freak out, okay? …he spanks him."

"Don't freak out! Are you kidding me? Oh, my God! Noah, I'm not going to hit Heather!"

"Heather?"

"That's her name."

"That's what works for this guy. Your girl could be different. If just sitting with you, keeps her calm, then maybe that's all she needs."

Kurt closed his eyes and rubbed his forehead. "Don't call her my girl."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Show and Tell**

Kurt poked at the veggie burger on his tray, not that he didn't trust the cafeteria people, not exactly. Satisfied that there actually were vegetables in the patty, he tore open a packet of mustard, and looked up to find all eyes on him. "What?"

Santana smirked. "I hear there's a girl in your life, lady face. I've got to say, I didn't think you had it in you."

Mercedes rolled her eyes. "Knock it off, Santana. Kurt, what's this about a girl who's been following you around?"

Quinn looked at Rachel, who shrugged. "What girl?"

Artie swallowed a mouthful of sandwich. "Finn said…"

"Hey, what's up?" Sam smiled and pulled out chairs for Finn and himself. Finn took one look at Kurt's face and thought it prudent to walk around to the other side of the table.

"Really, Finn?" Kurt glared at his step-brother. "You couldn't keep this to yourself?"

Rachel's head played ping pong between the two brothers. "Keep what to himself?"

"Hey, babe." Puck leaned down and kissed Kurt. He took the empty seat between Kurt and Artie. He caught Kurt's death glare, and everyone's curious expressions. "I see you heard about Kurt's new puppy."

"Noah!" Kurt's glare transferred to his boyfriend, but Puck was made of sterner stuff than Frankenteen. He just grinned.

"Puppy, what are you talking about?" Mercedes speared Finn with a glance. "Finn said a girl's been stalking Kurt."

"Finn!"

"Dude, she showed up at our house at 10 o'clock at night. I call that stalking."

"Who? Who showed up?" Rachel asked but no one answered her.

"Kurt, you can't keep this under wraps." Puck added salt to a potato latke he'd brought from home. "A girl sitting on the floor, at your feet, is going to be kind of noticeable."

Santana barked out a laugh, and Mercedes's mouth dropped open. Artie raised his hand in a high five. "Kurt, my man, I didn't know you were into the kink."

"Who's into kink?" Tina and Mike joined the table. Tina sat on Mike's lap because they couldn't squeeze any more chairs around the table.

"Kurt apparently!" Quinn, surprise, surprise, did not approve.

Tina looked around the table. "What's going on?"

Kurt groaned. "Okay, Okay, I'll tell you. It's no big deal. I met this girl at the Karaoke bar, she gets a little strung out sometimes and she feels better, calmer, when she sits beside me." Kurt locked eyes with Artie. "Definitely no kink involved."

Santana knew there was more to it. Lady face was protesting just a little too much. "Sits beside you, on the floor?"

Kurt flushed. "Yes."

Finn laughed. "She wanted to kneel at his feet but he wouldn't let her."

All eyes turned to stare at Kurt, all eyes except Santana's, she looked over at Puck. "Kneel?"

Puck nodded. "Yep" He and Santana knew each other well enough to not always need words.

"Submissive?"

Puck shrugged. "That's my guess."

Santana smirked at Kurt. "Well, well." She ran her eyes over Kurt as if she was inspecting him for sale. She laughed softly as Kurt tinted pink. "Hummel, a Dom; I am impressed."

Kurt stood. He slid his messenger bag on to his shoulder, and donned his Ice Queen persona. "Ladies, gentlemen." He stalked off.

Puck grinned, grabbed his back pack, and ran after him.

* * *

"It's probably better this way." Puck closed the door to Kurt's Navigator.

Finn slid out of the back seat, and Kurt pressed lock on his key fob. "What do you mean, better? The whole freaking Glee Club is going to be staring at her."

Puck wrapped an arm around Kurt's waist, and they walked to the Karaoke bar entrance entwined. "With so many people at our table, it's not going to seem so weird that a chic is sitting on the floor. It will just look like there aren't enough chairs."

Kurt nodded. "Yeah, maybe."

Finn walked beside them, not saying anything. But he thought a girl sitting on the floor was going to look weird no matter how many people were at the table.

* * *

"Yo! Guys!" Mike waved to get their attention. Kurt sighed as they threaded their way between tables and people. Puck pulled him close for a second, and Kurt tried to smile. Everyone was there, of course! Britt sat on Santana's lap, Tina on Mike's, leaving three chairs for Kurt, Puck, and Finn. Kurt sat and looked around, no Heather.

Mercedes and Rachel were deciding which duet they wanted to sing, while a guy on stage cradled the mike, crooning a Michael Buble song to his girlfriend. Kurt laughed at the guy's cheesy melodramatic style. He was smiling at his boyfriend, a snarky remark on his lips, when Puck's hand tightened on his in warning. Kurt felt something slide against his arm, and turned to find Heather sitting at his feet.

Puck put his arm around Kurt's shoulders, offering his support. Kurt leaned into his boyfriend, needing the comfort. He didn't acknowledge Heather, and she didn't look at him either. His friends nudged one another, all eyes on the girl sitting at Kurt's feet. Their table became an island of silence in the sea of noise that was the Karaoke bar.

Heather sat still, her back straight, her feet tucked under her, her hands in her lap. She kept her head bowed slightly, not looking at anything or anyone around her. Kurt could feel her shoulder pressing lightly against his knee. Just that single point of contact between them, but it connected them. It was ridiculously impossible, but Kurt could feel her heartbeat, and his own altered subtly to sync with hers.

The song ended finally, the Buble fan surrendered the mike, and Heather stood. "Thank you." She left as silently as she had come.

"That was…" Mercedes couldn't seem to find the right word.

Artie stared at Heather's space on the floor. "Awesome!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: In Charge**

Kurt and Heather watched the alleged entertainment on stage. Heather, in her preferred spot, at Kurt's feet.

"Dior! They should just shoot her and put her out of her misery." Kurt sniffed disdainfully.

Heather laughed. "Look at the audience, they love it. For most of them, the whole point of Karaoke is to watch other people make fools of themselves."

Kurt scanned the room. "You're right. I never thought of it like that."

Heather shrugged. "Of course not, you can actually sing." She shook her head as she watched the audience. "It's like a really mean reality show, where the audience is the judge."

The tone deaf soprano finally stopped assaulting their ears, and Kurt breathed a sigh of relief. "How was school this week?"

Heather looked up at him, and grinned. "Not one visit to the vice-principal's office."

"Way to go, you!"

"And, as of next Wednesday, I will no longer be a fixture in detention!"

Kurt nodded. "Good. Then you can find an extra-curricular."

"Aww, Kurt!" Heather pouted.

"Heather, we talked about this." Kurt was firm, his tone a warning.

"Yes, Kurt."

"Next Thursday, you'll let me know what you've chosen."

"Yes, Kurt."

It really was remarkably like dealing with a mischievous puppy, except that instead of a rolled up newspaper, Kurt used consequences. Of course the whole thing only worked because for some reason Heather had decided that she had to obey him. Kurt was a little uneasy about how comfortable he was in this role. "Yes, Kurt" had become one of his favourite phrases. He actually liked the deference, not that he ever said that out loud. It wasn't at all bad, having someone think he was a minor god. A part of him insisted that he should be above needing to have his ego stroked in such a way. He managed to drown out that voice, with the inescapable fact that Heather was doing much better at school, since he accepted her nomination as her Top.

"Your parents must be pleased that they're not getting calls from the school anymore."

Heather rolled her eyes. "Yeah, my mother…"

"You can't sit on the floor." A waiter stood at their table, scowling down at Heather.

"She's fine where she is." Kurt used the new tone he had developed over the past weeks with Heather. He was pleased to see that it also had an effect on the waiter.

The man blinked and switched from dictatorial to conciliatory. "It's a violation of the fire safety code to …"

Kurt stood and pressed a twenty dollar bill into the waiter's hand. "It's not an issue, is it?"

"No, sir." The waiter pocketed the twenty and moved on to the next table.

Kurt sat, satisfied with the waiter's retreat. Heather moved closer and curled her hand around his ankle. He smiled and ran a hand over her hair, petting her, as if she really were his puppy.

* * *

The Glee Club didn't show up en masse at Karaoke anymore. Heather was no longer a novelty. A girl who sat still and quiet on the floor, wasn't exactly riveting. Most of the time, they forgot she was there.

"The school newspaper?" Kurt was surprised at Heather's choice. "You like to write?"

Heather shrugged. "Not really."

"So why did you pick this as your extra-curricular?"

"They only meet every two weeks, and the teacher running it isn't a complete spaz."

Kurt leaned down and caught Heather under the chin, tipping her head up, forcing eye contact. He knew by the way she was twisting her hands in her lap that she wasn't telling him everything. "And?"

Heather flushed but she didn't try to evade his hold. "There's a guy, Steven."

Kurt sat back in his chair. "All good reasons." He stroked her hair. "You've done well. I'm proud of you."

"Did I miss anyone good, or even better, anyone bad?" Puck slid into the chair next to Kurt's.

Kurt leaned in for a kiss. "Yeah, you missed that couple who think they're Sonny and Cher, even though she looks more like Morticia Addams."

Puck nodded at Heather. "Puppy."

Kurt smacked his arm, but Heather ignored him. She only ever spoke to Kurt. They listened as a girl with blue hair destroyed a Katy Perry number.

Puck put an arm around Kurt, and stretched his legs out, crossed at the ankles. "She makes Sugar sound good."

Heather touched Kurt's ankle lightly, her signal that she was leaving. "Thank you."

Kurt smiled, and watched her as she snaked through the crowd.

"Something I said?" Puck raised his eyebrows.

Kurt shrugged. "You know she never stays long once someone else shows up."

"She obviously wants you to herself. Should I be jealous?"

"Yeah, right!" Kurt leaned into Puck, and put his head on his boyfriend's shoulder. "I told her she's always welcome to hang out with us, but she said she was already taking enough of my time."

"Smart girl." Puck nuzzled Kurt's neck. "You singing tonight?"

Kurt smirked. "Why? You have something else in mind?"

Puck grinned salaciously. "I've got a mother, who's working the night shift and a sister, at a sleep-over."

Kurt stood, and pulled Puck up beside him. He bit Puck's left earlobe, and whispered. "Then why are we still here?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Harmony**

Tonight, apparently, was Glee night at the Karaoke bar. Almost everyone was there. Blaine and Rachel were on stage, singing a duet they wanted to perform at sectionals. Kurt's puppy sat at his feet, quiet as usual. They were so accustomed to her presence that she was almost invisible, like wallpaper. Because she never spoke, they didn't speak to her.

Kurt listened to Blaine and Rachel, and smiled remembering that drunken kiss at Rachel's party. Now, he saw the humour in it, at the time, of course he had felt destroyed. He rubbed a hand up the back of Puck's neck, and tugged gently at the ridiculous strip of hair. A lot had changed in a year.

Amid a satisfying round of applause, Blaine and Rachel returned to the table. "I'm up next." Mercedes stood, and made her way to the stage.

"Well, if it isn't the rather optimistically named New Directions." Sebastian stood at their table, smirking. "I always suspected that you got most of your training in a Karaoke bar."

Santana glared at the Warbler but Puck spoke first. "What are you doing here, Canary?"

"Cute." Sebastian nodded at Blaine. "I came to talk to Blaine."

Rachel put her hand on Blaine's arm. "We don't talk to the competition."

Sebastian laughed at the hostile expression on Rachel's face. His gaze flicked over the McKinley kids, and stopped at Kurt and Heather. "Kurt, new accessory?"

Kurt stood, put an arm around Sebastian and walked him away from the table. He stopped in the relative quiet beside the alcove that lead to the washrooms, and turned to face the Warbler. He swiped his hands across Sebastian's shoulders, and then patted his chest once. His touch was sure and efficient, like a parent fixing a kid's clothes before sending him out to play. "You're done here." Kurt looked up, and held Sebastian's eyes. He used his 'Heather' voice. "Fuck off."

Sebastian stared after Kurt, as the shorter teen walked away. WTF was that? Since when did Kurt sound like that? And what's with the touching? The Kurt he knew got bitchy and sarcastic, but he didn't touch. And he didn't issue commands like that, as if he expected to be obeyed. And why the fuck was he listening to the Ice Princess anyway? Sebastian wasn't sure why, but he found himself leaving the bar, and he hadn't even talked to Blaine. Fuck!

Kurt returned to the table. Heather curled closer around his leg, and Kurt stroked her hair absently. "Sebastian sends his regrets. He remembered a previous engagement."

Finn stared at his step-brother. "Dude, what did you do to him?"

"Nothing, I told him to leave."

Sam shared a look with Finn and Puck. "That's it? That's what you said?"

Kurt crossed his legs. "Well, not exactly."

Santana grinned. "What did you say, exactly, Lady Face?"

Kurt shared her grin. "I said, 'You're done here. Fuck off.'"

"Kurt!" Rachel clapped her hands over her mouth in surprise, as the others laughed.

Puck curled into his boyfriend, his head on Kurt's shoulder, fluttering his eyelashes; an over-the-top parody of the iconic damsel-in-distress. "My hero!"

* * *

Burt hit pause, as the front door opened. "Hey, guys, how was Karaoke?"

"Rachel and Blaine practiced a duet they want to do for Mr. Schue. It wasn't bad." Kurt smiled at his father, and then turned to Puck. "You want anything? Juice, coke, we've got those ketchup chips you like?"

"No, thanks, babe, I'm good."

"We'll be in my room, Dad."

Kurt and Puck started down the hall. Burt called after them. "It's a school night."

Puck ducked back into the living room. "I won't stay too late, Mr. Hummel."

"Uh-huh." Burt pressed play as Puck caught up with Kurt. He smirked to himself. He had a pretty good idea what Kurt and Puck were doing right now, because he remembered what he had been like at 18. Since he knew that Kurt was smart enough to be safe, he really didn't have a problem with the boys being physical, he just liked to mess with the Mohawk.

* * *

Puck sprinted down the stairs to Kurt's bedroom. Kurt took his time. "In a hurry, are we?"

Kurt's foot had barely cleared the last step, when Puck had him pushed up against the adjacent wall. "You were so hot tonight!"

Through the denim, separating their cocks, Kurt could feel that Puck meant it. He slid his hands under the waistband of Puck's jeans, and grabbed his ass. "I didn't sing tonight, Noah."

"No. The way you just got rid of Sebastian." Puck spread Kurt's shirt open. "Totally wanted to do you, right there."

Kurt sucked down the side of Puck's neck, while he ground their pelvises together. "Here, will do just fine."

* * *

Teeth brushed, moisturizing done, Kurt slipped into bed. He had surprised himself tonight. Sebastian usually made him see red, but not tonight. Tonight he had been calm and centered. This thing with Heather seemed to work both ways. The calm he gave her rebounded back to him. The control he gave her increased his own somehow. There was a harmony between them. They soothed each other.

Kurt smiled into the dark. That voice thing totally rocked. It had really screwed with Sebastian's head!


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Consequences**

"Kurt, I'm going to catch a ride with Rachel. We're going out for pizza." Finn called to Kurt as he and Rachel left the choir room.

Kurt shouldered his messenger bag. "Yeah, sure. See you later." He walked down the steps of the seating risers, closely followed by his boyfriend. Puck's hand coasted up his spine. They left the choir room, entwined around each other. This late in the day, they were pretty safe from Slushie attack.

Puck threw his back pack in the passenger seat of his old truck. He leaned against the side of the truck, and pulled Kurt close. "I'll come over later, and we'll study." He spoke the words low next to Kurt's ear, while he nibbled his way down his boyfriend's neck.

Kurt laughed. "Yeah, study!" He pushed a hand through Puck's surprisingly soft hair. "If you keep coming over to 'study', I'm going to flunk."

Puck grinned. "You need to focus, Princess. I want to come visit you in New York next year."

Kurt snaked a hand between Puck's legs. "Oh, I can focus Noah. Can you?"

Puck groaned and tried to pull Kurt closer. Kurt backed away, and turned towards his car. "Later, Noah."

Puck opened the door to his truck, and called out to his boyfriend. "You're a fucking tease, Princess."

Kurt beeped his door opened and slid into the driver's seat. "Yeah, but I'm not boring!"

* * *

Two blocks away from the school, Kurt's phone rang. He hit the phone icon on his steering wheel. "Hello"

"Kurt?" The voice was tear strained but Kurt recognized it.

"Heather, what's wrong?"

"Kurt, Kurt, I couldn't help it. I lost it. I'm so sorry."

"Where are you?"

"I'm at home. Kurt, I'm freaking out."

"I'll be there in ten minutes. In the meantime, go to the washroom, wash your face. Go to the kitchen, get a glass of water. Drink it. Then sit in the living room, and wait for me. Tell me what you're going to do, Heather."

"Wash my face, drink a glass of water, sit in the living room until you get here." She was already calming down, Kurt could hear it.

"Yes, good girl."

Kurt disconnected. He ran every yellow light, and pulled up in Heather's drive way in eight minutes.

Heather answered the door, eyes red from crying, head bowed in contrition, hands twisting nervously. She closed the door behind Kurt.

"Are your parents home?"

"No" Heather checked her watch. "Not for another hour."

Kurt nodded. "Let's go to your room."

Heather led him upstairs, second door on the right. She opened the door for him, and closed it behind them. Kurt had never been here before. He looked around at the posters and stuffed animals. It wasn't as ridiculously girly as Rachel's room, but you could tell a boy didn't live here. Décor wasn't the priority now. Kurt sat in an upholstered armchair by the window. Heather immediately sank to the floor at his feet.

"What happened?"

"I got kicked out of class." Heather's voice was low, her head bowed.

Kurt tilted her head up. "Heather." His voice was a command, and a warning.

"It was English. I was called on to interpret a poem. I said it was about sexual tension; it was just a joke. Everyone laughed but the teacher didn't think it was funny. She asked me if I thought that joke was appropriate." Heather paused and looked away from Kurt. "I said that it was as appropriate as having someone with her knowledge of English literature teach poetry." Heather looked down at her hands. "She sent me to the vice-principal's office. I've got two weeks of detention…"

"And?" Kurt could always tell when Heather was holding something back.

"The vice-principal said that if anything like this happens again, I'll be suspended."

Kurt sat back, satisfied that he'd heard it all. "Just out of curiosity, was that poem about sexual tension?"

Heather nodded slowly. "That's not the traditional interpretation, but I think a case could be made for it, yes."

"So, just to be clear, you had a perfectly valid interpretation which you could have supported using the text but you chose to turn it into a joke?"

Heather mumbled.

"What did you say?"

"I said yes."

"And then when the teacher questioned the appropriateness of your joke, you insulted her?"

"Yes." Heather looked up. "I'm so sorry, Kurt. I'm so, so sorry."

Kurt stroked her hair. "I know you are, sweetie. Nevertheless, you were wrong and you have to fix this." Kurt locked eyes with his puppy. "I don't think detention is enough, do you?"

"No?"

"No. You will apologize to your teacher."

Heather grimaced with distaste, but she complied. "Okay." She sighed with relief, and smiled up at Kurt. "Thank you."

Kurt smiled back at her. He tucked a lock of her hair back behind one ear. "Sweetie, the apology is just doing what's right. It's not your punishment."

Heather looked wary, her back stiff. "It's not?"

"You haven't acted out at school for almost two months. I'm very proud of you." Kurt stroked Heather's hair lightly. "You feel bad about today, right? You feel guilty for upsetting your teacher, for making her feel bad?"

Heather nodded. "Yes."

"The only way to get rid of the guilt, and to move on, is to accept punishment. Do you agree? Do you want to put this behind you?"

"Yes."

"You got two weeks of detention, right?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, for the next two weeks you're going to get up early, and go running before school starts."

"Awww, Kurt! Please, no." Heather was not a morning person. She liked to sleep in until the last possible moment. She only just made it to class on time. "Couldn't you just hit me?" She looked up at Kurt hopefully.

Kurt laughed. "Would that be easier for you?"

"Yes!"

"Which is why, you're going running instead." Kurt raised his eyebrows, and waited.

"Yes, Kurt."

"Go set the alarm on your phone, now."

Heather pouted like a two year old, but she programmed her phone.

"Feel better?"

"I'm not happy, but I feel better yes."

"Good" Kurt stood, and walked over to Heather's bed. He made himself comfortable, his back against the headboard. "Come here." He tucked Heather close along his side, his arm around her shoulder. "Now, tell me what set you off."

Heather sighed. "Just before class, I saw Steven in the hallway. He was kissing Annette Riley." Heather tilted her head back to look at Kurt. "I thought he liked me."

Kurt dropped a kiss to the top of Heather's head. "I'm sorry, sweetie. I know how that hurts."

"Yeah, it sucks!"

"You know you're amazing, right?"

Heather laughed. "No, I can't say that I do."

"Heather, you home?" Heather sighed and uncurled herself from Kurt. "That's my mother. In here, mom."

Kurt stood, and hugged Heather. "You all right, now?"

"Yes, thanks Kurt."

"No problem."

Heather's mother knocked, and entered. "Hey, do you want.." She stopped when she saw Kurt. "Oh, sorry, I didn't know you had company."

"Mom, this is Kurt Hummel. He's a senior at McKinley. Kurt, this is my mother."

"Mrs. Jameson. It's nice to meet you." Kurt turned to Heather. "I've got to go. See you Thursday?"

"Yeah." Heather walked Kurt to the door.

"Good bye, Mrs. Jameson." Kurt touched Heather's hair briefly. "Bye."

"Thanks. Bye." She closed the front door, and turned to find her mother in the foyer.

"Thursday?"

"Yeah, at Karaoke. That's where we met."

"Are you and he… dating?"

"No, he's just a friend." Kurt was much more than that. But there was no way that she could explain exactly what Kurt was to her, what he did for her, not to her mother. She barely understood it herself.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: It's All Good

"You know I'm going to develop unattractive muscles in my calves." Heather didn't let her need to submit to Kurt interfere with her need to complain bitterly about it.

Kurt snorted. "Not in two weeks you won't." He tugged on Heather's hair, tilting her head back, so that she was looking up at him. "The whole point of running, is to give you time to review and rethink your behavior. Any insights?"

"Well, you wouldn't let me bring my iPod." Heather glared at Kurt, but he just smiled. "So, yeah, I've been thinking about that." She leaned against Kurt, her head on his thigh. "I think it would have been better to deal with my anger and hurt about Steve, instead of taking it out on my English teacher."

Kurt stroked her hair. "Smart girl."

Heather turned her head to look at Kurt. "You know, you're the only one who ever says that."

"I say it because it's the truth, you know that, right?"

"Sometimes, I know it." Heather curled back around his leg. "When I'm with you, I know it."

"Until you know it all the time, I'm here to remind you."

Finn and Rachel joined them, Finn rolling his eyes at the presence of Kurt's puppy. Rachel didn't even notice Heather; she was too busy trying to convince Finn to apply to NYADA. "Kurt, tell him. He can do this."

Kurt sent Finn a sympathetic glance. "Of course, he can, Rachel. But does he want to?"

Kurt missed Rachel's reply because a familiar arm snuck around his chest from behind. Kurt looked over his shoulder, and grinned at his boyfriend. Puck leaned down and kissed Kurt. He straightened, and looked around. Finn was on Kurt's left, and Heather was on the floor at his right. He frowned at Kurt's puppy. "If it's all the same to you, I'd like to sit beside my boyfriend."

Heather didn't acknowledge Puck, but she stood and smiled at Kurt. "Thank you."

Puck watched her walk away, and then took the chair beside Kurt. "She's really starting to piss me off."

"Really?" Kurt laughed at Puck. "I couldn't tell."

* * *

Heather wasn't pissing Kurt off. He was actually growing quite fond of her. She belonged to him now. She needed him, and in responding to that need he became stronger, clearer about himself and what he was capable of. The power, she ceded to him was an addictive rush, no question. But it was only the icing on the cake. Kurt found that the real benefit, from this admittedly strange relationship, was the power he discovered within himself.

The Kurt he became with Heather was starting to leak into his everyday life. He was only just becoming aware of it. He was now able to pull on the mantel of command when he needed it. The 'Heather Voice' had totally worked with the waiter and Sebastian. Hah! Luke Skywalker wasn't the only one with Jedi mind tricks!

* * *

Kurt pinned Puck's hands above his head, against the wall. "Leave them there." His eyes burnt a path down his boyfriend's naked chest. He brushed Puck's nipples into hard peaks. "Don't move."

Puck's heart slammed inside his rib cage. Move? He was so turned on he could barely remember to breathe. No fucking way was he moving!

Kurt bit sharp stings into Puck's torso from collar bone to hip. He unbuckled Puck's belt and slid it free of the belt loops. Folding the belt in half, he swung it once against Puck's thigh. Puck twitched and his eyes got wide but he didn't move. Kurt tossed the belt away. He stepped between Puck's legs, and pressed himself against his boyfriend. Kurt raised his arms, and grasped Puck's wrists. He ground against Puck, while he tasted the man beneath him.

Puck tilted his head back, and opened his mouth under the onslaught of his lover's lips, and tongue, and teeth. Kurt had grown a lot since freshman year, but Puck still had two inches on him, and quite a bit more muscle so he could push Kurt away if he wanted to. He just didn't want to. Kurt plastered against him like this, holding him captive was just too freaking hot! This illusion that Kurt had created, where Puck was helpless and Kurt was in control was absolutely unknown territory for Puck. New and enticingly seductive, holding him compliant to Kurt's every demand.

Puck had earned his reputation as a sex shark. He had fond memories of all of it; the excitement, the orgasms, the bodies he had shared his with. He had always been the one in charge, the one planning the next kiss, the next touch, the next position, until now. Until Kurt took the burden of control and Puck could just be, just feel. And it felt incredible; he was in a sexual bubble of overloaded senses. Kurt was doing all the thinking, all the planning. Puck didn't have to do a damn thing but enjoy.

Kurt slid one hand into Puck's jeans, to find him naked under the denim. "Convenient."

Puck wanted to make some snarky response, but his brain just wasn't working. He managed a shaky "Yeah" which morphed into a moan as Kurt licked and then sucked into his neck. Kurt traced his cock from base to tip, and then wrapped his hand around it, and increased the pressure until Puck gasped. With his other hand, he moved down Puck's arm from wrist to shoulder, and then pressed firmly down Puck's spine.

Puck arched into Kurt, his eyes closed, his mouth open searching. Kurt nipped along Puck's jaw, and into his boyfriend's waiting mouth. One hand kneading Puck's ass through his jeans, the other pumping his cock, Kurt ate at Puck's mouth. Puck groaned into Kurt's mouth, and thrust into his hand.

Kurt pulled back. He unzipped, and shoved Puck's jeans down, out of the way. He spun Puck around until he faced the wall. "Slide your hands down the wall." Kurt pulled back on Puck's hips, until Puck was bent over leaning against the wall for support. Kurt spread Puck's cheeks, and licked a line from the base of his spine down over his hole.

"Fuck!" Puck kicked one foot out of the jeans that were bunched around his ankles. He spread his legs wider to give Kurt better access.

"Oh, shit! Fuck, Kurt, don't stop!"

Kurt had no intention of stopping. He licked over and into Puck's center, and curled his hand around his boyfriend's cock. He pressed a thumb into the slit, and glided his palm across the head. Puck's breathing became a quick series of pants, and Kurt knew his lover was close. He ghosted the hand that wasn't full of Puck's cock down the back of Puck's leg, across his inner thigh, to tug gently on Puck's balls. "Kurt! I'm … fuck!"

Kurt stroked Puck through his orgasm, and then lowered him gently to the floor. Kurt struggled out of his own jeans, while he opened his desk drawer, and grabbed a condom and lube. He rolled on the condom, coated his cock with lube, and curled up behind his boyfriend. Slicking his fingers, he pressed two fingers into Puck. Puck sighed and pushed back. Kurt kissed the nape of Puck's neck, and slid in a third finger.

"Mmmmm, more babe."

Kurt pushed Puck's top leg forward, and lined up. He thrust in, as Puck pushed back. "God, Noah! You feel good!"

Now that Kurt was right where he wanted to be, he was in no rush to leave. He wrapped his arms around Puck, and moved slowly deep and deeper. This never got old!

Puck threaded his fingers with Kurt's and moved in counterpoint to Kurt's thrusts. He clenched his muscles around Kurt's cock, and slow and easy became fast and hard. Kurt slammed into Puck. "Noah! Fuck!"

* * *

They wiped off and climbed into Kurt's bed. Puck shoved two pillows behind his head, and Kurt stretched out beside him, on his side. "What the fuck was that, Princess?"

Kurt pleated the sheet under his hand. "What?"

Puck snorted. "Dude, you hit me with my own belt!"

Kurt grinned. "Oh, and you would have preferred I use one of mine?"

"Fuck, no! I've seen some of your belts. They have more metal than the Federal Mint. I don't know how you even walk in them."

"They're not that heavy, the metal is hollow, not solid."

Puck puffed out an exasperated breath. "Kurt, I don't care how your belts are made. We're not talking about belts."

Kurt looked at Puck from under his eyelashes. "We're not?"

Puck didn't answer that. He just stared at his boyfriend.

Kurt sighed and sat up. "I'm a little more comfortable being in control now."

Puck laughed. "No shit!"

Kurt narrowed his eyes. "I didn't hear you complaining, Noah, or was that someone else begging me not to stop?"

Puck could feel heat creeping up his neck, fuck, he was actually blushing. He touched his cheek in disbelief. "I'm not complaining. You know it was good." He dared a glance at Kurt. "It was fucking awesome!" He took Kurt's hand, and spoke the next words softly in a ritual tone. "_Ma nishtanah ha-laylah ha-ze mi kol ha-leylot?"_

"Hebrew?"

"Yeah, it's a question from the Passover Seder. It means, why is this night different from all other nights?"

"I'm different. It's like there's a whole part of me, I never knew was there. I think it's because of Heather, because of how I have to be with her, that I've discovered this part of myself." Kurt looked at Puck, trying to read his expression. "Should I close that door again, Noah?"

Puck launched himself at Kurt, wrapping his arms around his man, and holding him tight. "Jesus, Kurt, No! You're fucking amazing; all the parts of you, every part of you. Don't shut anything down for me, ever."

Kurt tucked himself into Puck's arms. "So you're good with this?"

Puck threaded his fingers through Kurt's hair. "Anytime, babe. It's all good." He laughed. "I have absolutely no problem being your bitch."

Kurt punched him, lightly in the arm. "Shut up!"

Puck laughed again, as he stretched out on his back, and dragged Kurt on top of him. "Does this mean I have to thank your puppy?"

**THE END**


End file.
